


Sticks Red

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [27]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-smut, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: The full moon had long ago lost its sway over Raze - longer still for Lucian - but Sonja still could always tell when the moon was growing heavy and round by the way their demeanor shifted. It was subtle, something most others probably didn’t even notice. Years of knowing them - intimately so - gave Sonja an extra insight into the lycan leaders. And even more so, in how the full moon affected them differently.
Relationships: Lucian/Raze/Sonja (Underworld), Pierce/Taylor (Mentioned)
Series: exchanges [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Sticks Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Sticks Red - for love.
> 
> When I saw your Raze/Lucian/Sonja request I got really excited - I love these characters and have wanted to try writing them as a throuple for some time but never got the motivation to do it until now. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The full moon had long ago lost its sway over Raze - longer still for Lucian - but Sonja still could always tell when the moon was growing heavy and round by the way their demeanor shifted. It was subtle, something most others probably didn’t even notice. Years of knowing them - intimately so - gave Sonja an extra insight into the lycan leaders. And even more so, in how the full moon affected them differently. 

Lucian’s patience ran thin, left him prone to irritability. He did an admirable job of keeping it directed at himself - though Pierce and Taylor had gotten the honor of bearing the brunt of his full moon crankiness more than a few times over the years.

Sometimes they might have deserved it, however they never quite seemed to think so.

Raze, on the other hand, simply grew restless. One might even say he came across as jittery. He would pace the halls of their fortress, take any and every patrol shift he could if Lucian was otherwise occupied, or take the opportunity to train some of the young and new members of the pack.

It was when Lucian wasn’t otherwise occupied that Sonja benefited from both of their little...shifts in demeanor. Lucian’s impatience carried over into the bedroom - or wherever else the three of them found some privacy - as did Raze’s restless energy. Sonja tried to keep count of how many times they brought each other to climax on full moon nights - but a few months into that attempt she gave up, always losing count once they got past eight or nine.

Once upon a time Sonja would have been mortified to come out of their room the next day - being Viktor’s daughter, she’d learned early on that any whiff or whisper reaching her father of a lover would often cost that partner their status, and despite their early, adventurous ways, Lucian and Sonja had always been _quiet_ during their trysts for fear of being caught. But that was a long, long time ago, and they were not even the loudest of the pack most of the time.

That honor also went to Pierce and Taylor.

So tonight, when Lucian practically shoved - gently, if impatiently - a half naked Raze into their room, the later’s shoulders and back were littered with fresh healing claw marks that indicated he’d been dragged from training, Sonja knew she’d lost track of the moon’s cycle. It was a very pleasant surprise.

Lucian’s eyes - dilated a silvery blue - focused in on her as he kicked the door closed behind him. “Good, you’re here already,” he said. There was a familiar deepness to his voice that came when his body was edging towards the change or trying to stave it off. 

Sonja watched them in both amusement and arousal, the former obvious in her eyes while the second made her pale skin flush with leftover warmth from her recent feeding. She knew they could both smell it when their nostrils flared in tandem, Raze glancing at her with eyes that had become the same silvery blue Lucian’s had changed into. Having both of them staring at her like that made her arousal overwhelm her mirth, and she set aside the papers she had been going through at the desk.

“Full moon already?” Her voice came out breathier than she’d intended, but her arousal was thick and coiling in the pit of her stomach, making it impossible to hide or keep from creeping into everything she did. Even her fangs seemed to ache with want now, vibrating along with the rising hum of their pulses.

“Indeed,” Raze replied. The naturally deep growl of his voice was huskier and sent tremors of desire racing up Sonja’s spine - something she could see mirrored in Lucian’s body language as well. One of his hands was in Lucian’s hair, a firm grip that did not pull or tug, while the other stretched out, gesturing for her to join them. “And someone is impatient as always.”

A throaty laugh escaped her then - egged on by the way Lucian’s eyes narrowed and his hands _ripped_ away the worn and tattered slacks Raze was wearing, the pair he always wore when training. She moved to them - savoring the way Raze’s arm pulled her in, welcoming her into their space - and leaned over to kiss Lucian, cupping his face. “Hardly proving him wrong, my love,” she whispered against his lips.

“Who says I was trying to?” Lucian’s hands were on Sonja now - though hers moved quickly to grab them.

“Do not think of ripping my clothes, Lucian,” she warned him, but her voice was teasing and playful, not a threat in the slightest. “I happen to like this dress.”

Lucian smirked back at her, putting extra effort to delicately begin tugging it off her shoulders. “Then I will leave it intact, since I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak highly of a dress before. At least not one without chain mail.” He leaned in and began kissing over an exposed shoulder. Sharp teeth nicked gingerly at her skin - just shy of breaking it.

To her side, Raze let out a playfully indignant huff. “Do I at least get an apology? I’m the one who has to find another pair of pants to ruin for training purposes.” He was smiling though, a grin full of teeth as each hand stroked over their hair. Claw tipped fingers combed through and scraped at the base of Sonja’s neck - judging by the way Lucian’s mouth clamped at her pulse, she assumed Raze was giving him the same treatment.

“My apologies, old friend,” Lucian groaned against the now sensitive skin of her throat. His eyes - the silver seeming to shimmer and swirl in the darkening blue - were full of promise when he raised his head from her. The hand on his shoulder closest to Raze moved away, reaching up and around to cup the back of Raze’s neck and pull him closer, low enough that Lucian could kiss him properly. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

The sight was a familiar one, but one Sonja still found herself eager to watch. The way Lucian’s mouth claimed Raze’s, the low, rumbling hum of pleasure from Raze. 

If there had ever been a time such a sight sparked any jealousy in Sonja, she could not remember it. She recalled a worry - from decades, perhaps centuries ago now, when Lucian had first admitted that he cared for Raze as more than a friend. A nagging fear that she pushed aside as she offered up an idea, one that many vampires were happy and comfortable with. A worry that perhaps over time she and Raze might grow wary or resentful of the other. Or maybe it had always been just herself she feared.

It was not that Lucian might enjoy another lover. She had enjoyed meaningless flings over the years in the coven, and she was not that hypocritical. But Lucian...he had always been hers. And there was a part of her - a part that she was ashamed of but could not deny - that felt _possessive_ of him.

But she saw the way Raze looked at him - a look that she couldn’t pretend to not understand, not when it mirrored the way she felt about her lover. She picked up on the way he kept more distance and space between them than was strictly necessary. She noticed how close they were without touching, and knew that if she kept her mouth shut, if she never offered up the alternative to Lucian that things would remain that way. Lucian would never hurt her like that, and Raze respected and cared for her too much to cross the line from brothers in arms to something much more.

Those fears had melted the first time the three of them were together - months after Lucian and Raze had adjusted to the shift in their relationship, after Sonja had given herself some room to breathe and accept sharing her lover. The way they loved each other was beautiful. The way she loved them both now was more fulfilling than she could have predicted. She couldn’t imagine their lives any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title that won't work because no colors mentioned: together as now (forever as one in each others arms) 
> 
> This title comes from 'Underneath the Stars' by The Cure feat. Milla and Puscifer - and yes, I did pick it mostly cause of the song being on the RotL soundtrack. XD


End file.
